


Don't call us, we'll call you

by PacketofRedApples



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Phone Calls, Voice Kink, one bit is nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: Darling decides to report to Trench over the phone regarding fieldwork, however, he gets distracted.





	Don't call us, we'll call you

**Author's Note:**

> My game copy isn't arriving... rip  
All I can do is think of my old men and cry.

Loosely 2,787 miles, forty-two hours or so of travel… the distance between two points so great, that despite what— you will get homesick… Not the great American novel opening, sure, but who gives a damn. Darling was screwed. He barely ever did field research at this point, only when things really got out of hand, but here he found himself in Washington State, done with his job and no justifiable way to get back till next morning... He needed something to do. Usually, he’d put off reporting till a reasonable hour, but he knew Trench wasn’t home. He barely ever was.

So, he sits down on the bed in his small worn-out motel room, picks up the telephone from the bedside table and dials the number from memory—the dial tone goes on for a minute or so before a hoarse voice picks up.

“Hello.” Trench must have been drinking on the job again. Great…

“Evening.” Darling perks up, a second or two too late, letting a silence set in as he had contemplated the state of the Director.

“Darling… I assume, there’s a problem or else you wouldn’t be calling me.” Trench sounds tired, but despite this, he clears his throat. Darling sets the phone to his side, continues talking then.

“No, well, you see—there is no problem. We completed everything as planned much faster than anticipated.”

“Good for you, then I suppose you’re gloating about your free time?” Trench might have meant to bite on some level, but it was weak, really weak. Darling smirks.

“Actually, I wanted to report to you, sir.”

“Save it for when you get back… I’m in no mood to listen to your tangent.” He’s tired for sure, but—c’mon.

“Would be a waste of a call, then.”

“I suppose. Long-distance, so we’ll be paying it from our pocket. I should urge you to hang up before you talk for several hours about something inadequate to discuss outside of bureau walls.” Trench speaks in a low drawl, still letting his exhaustion show. Something within Darling stirs as he listens to it.

“Then why don’t you hang up yourself?” Might be a valid question, but it isn’t intended as one…

“I’d much rather you would. That would be a greater sense of achievement. “There’s a genuine amusement in Trench’s tone then, promptly followed by a chuckle and Darling’s feels it as if it’s running down his spine. “Besides, maybe you just missed me—I wouldn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

“Yeah? What if maybe I did?” Darling wants to push this further, make Trench talk more. It’s not a good sign, and he doesn’t know why, but it feels good to listen for once. Now that the sound is directed straight into his ear—it feels oddly…intimate.

“Oh? That so…?”

“You’ve got nothing to say to that, huh?” Darling smirk drops then, generally feeling concern this call might just end soon.

“I might have a thing or two to say, but I don’t think it’d be appropriate for the current circumstances. Who knows, internal affairs might be listening… They don’t take well to me bullying you.” Screw internal affairs, they don’t know jack, Darling thinks, for a split second, but soon feels like crap for distracting himself from what was interesting him right now.

“Bullying me, huh? And here I thought you were treating me real good.” Casper leans his head back, angling himself to rest the phone between his shoulder and head as his hands fidget with one another. He’s a little nervous at this point.

Trench laughs and the doc can’t tell if it’s fake or not.

“Fuck.” Casper gasps out before he can manage to prevent the sound to come out. There’s a silent half a second before he hears another chuckle from Zachariah.

“What was that, Darling…?”

“I’m not sure.” It is an honest confession, but he doesn’t know where it could lead.

“I’m getting the impression this is all a ploy to listen to me talk.” And as if on cue, Darling’s dick twitches in agreement. The accusation made really stirred it, didn’t it? Pathetic how he’s always been one to fall for such things, wasn’t he?

“It didn’t start like that.”

“So I’m still right?”

“You are…”

“Goodnight, then, Darling.”

“Wait—“

“I’ll talk to you when you get back, don’t worry.”

“O- Okay. Goodnight.”

Darling ends up hanging up first.


End file.
